Just a Taste
by Slayzer
Summary: Now that the Team is living in the Parker household Ava wants to do her part and help Aunt May with the cooking. May however want's to know what Ava thinks of her nephew while Peter just want's to steal a taste of Ava's cooking. Things then heat up in the kitchen as Peter and Ava soon find themselves craving not food but each other. Spider/Tiger


Ultimate Spider-Man is owned by Marvel, who is owned by Disney. One day I fear Disney will own us all. Still I make no money off the use of their characters.

I really do like Ultimate Spider-Man but I think they need to cut out some of that fourth wall stuff. That will always be a Bugs Bunny bit and he still did it way better then anyone out there.

Because in a way it's Disney I thought Ultimate Spider-Man would be romance free but they seem to be find with floating Phil/May out there for the world to enjoy. I may do something with that as I always thought this version of Aunt May was too vivacious to just be sad lonely old widow for X number of seasons.

Just a Taste

By Slayzer

May Parker had a big heart. So when Peter's friends needed a place to live she gladly opened her door to them. Her home had felt so empty since Ben's death but now she wished she had a bigger house.

Sam was great help with the household cleaning and so very considerate. May didn't understand why her nephew Peter and him always seemed to snip at each other.

Daniel happily joined May in her morning Tai Chi and had shown her several advanced forms she'd never heard of.

Luke was a very good gamer and finally May had a challenge when she played Marvel vs Capcom.

And as for how she got along with Ava?

May would never say it out loud but she always fancied having a daughter. It was also nice to have another woman in the house to keep the boys in line. May also notice that Ava had a way with Peter in particularly.

With five growing teenagers dinner in the Parker household had become something like feeding Napoleon's army. At that moment May and Ava were busy in the kitchen trying to make enough food for everyone. Not that May needed the help but it gave her some time alone with Ava.

The boys had quickly learned rule one of the Parker house, when Aunt May is cooking the kitchen is off limits.

"Thank you from helping me Ava."

"Not at all Ms. Parker." Ava said as she gathered ingredients from the clubbers.

May flipped through her cook book looking for something that would please all the boys. "Now let's see. Daniel is a vegetation, Luke eats a lot of lean protein to keep his strength up and Sam will eat about anything."

Ava nodded along thinking about the boy's eating habits. "Peter doesn't like food that's too spicy and he hate's carrots."

"Peter told you that?" May asked knowing her nephew's likes and dislikes very well but was surprised that Ava knew them.

"No, I just noticed it while I've watched him."

"I'm sure that must be very entertaining, Peter eating his food."

Ava winced and felt like she fell into a trap. May Parker was not a woman to underestimate.

"Well you know you hang out with someone enough and your bound learn somethings about them."

"So you and my nephew have spent a lot of time together? I didn't know you two were so close." May said very nonchalantly but somehow made Ava feel like she was in S.H.I.E.L.D interrogation room.

Really what could Ava say? That she and Peter spent most of their free time running around in tights beating up bad guys. May seemed to take Ava's awkward silence as something else and let the subject of her nephew Peter drop.

"Shoot, Ava I'm going to have to run to the store quick. Do you think you could start on this beef stew for me."

Ava took the stew recipe from the Parker family cook book and gave it a quick look over. "It will be no trouble at all Ms Parker."

May then grabbed her coat and purse and left to pick a few thing up. Once she was out the door Ava leaned angst the stove and sighed with relief. Ava didn't know what would come out first if May kept up her line of questioning about Peter.

The secret that Peter Parker was Spider-man or that secretly that Ava had a not so little crush on him. 'I know Peter has his spider sense but I think his Aunt has some kind of matchmaking sense.'

(A/N: Fun Fact, some woman do in fact have a matchmaking sense)

Trying to put Peter out of her mind Ava began to make the stew. She started by boiling water and beef stock and then began chopping vegetables. The stew called for carrots but Ava left them out, knowing that Peter didn't like them. She also added a bit more spicy seasonings to kick up the flavor just a bit but not too much.

Ava stirred the simmer stew with a ladle and made sure to taste it make sure it was just right.

"Man, something here smells 'deliciosos'." Peter said entering the kitchen and using poor Spanish.

As much as the smells of the food drew Peter into the kitchen his eyes were insistently drawn to the charming sight of Ava in apron. Her lovely brown eyes hardened however as if daring him to make a joke about the apron.

Peter just smiled that goofy boyish smile of his that hit Ava in all the right ways. "Seriously though what's cooking Ava?"

"You'll find out at dinner now get out of here." Ava said pointing to the door with her ladle.

"Or what, you'll ladle me to death?"

Peter tried to circle around Ava and make for the pot of stew on the stove. Ava quickly put herself between her stew and Peter. "I'm not letting you get your grubby unwashed hands on my stew."

"Come on Ava, I just saw you eating some."

"I was tasting it!"

"Then let me have a taste too."

Peter then quickly swiped the ladle from Ava's hands and tried to push his way to the pot of stew. Ava wasn't having any of it and used her body to block Peter from her stew. As they struggled Ava couldn't help but be aware of Peter's body pushing against her's. She could feel Peter's muscular torso, his strong arms wrapping around her and his gentle hands touching her body as he held her back. It was enough to make her heart race and Peter used that moment to dip the ladle into the stew and take a taste.

'That's the same ladle I used to taste the stew. Peter's lips just touched something that my lips had touched before. It's almost like we kissed.' Ava thought as she blush red. Peter was too busy slurping down the stew to notice her discomfort.

"It's perfect." Peter said after he finished his not so small taste of stew.

Peter then saw how Ava was blushing and then he realized how he was holding her. Then he noticed other things about Ava, like her beautiful face and how that frilly white apron brought out her bustline. Odd that as Spider-man he sees White Tiger in curve hugging tights near daily and doesn't think twice about it. Yet all it takes is for Peter Parker to see Ava Ayala fully dressed with a plan apron to get his adolescent boy sense tingling.

The ladle clattered against the floor as Peter jumped back. He was lucky he didn't totally freak out and jump on to the ceiling.

Ava and Peter just stared at each other unsure what to do or say in that moment. It was like some kind of time bomb had been set between them or maybe it had gone off and they didn't even realize it yet.

Ava bent down to pick up the ladle Peter had dropped. "Was it good?"

"Huh?"

Ava went to wash the ladle in the sink and so Peter couldn't see her blush. "I asked was it good. You know the stew."

"The stew! Oh it was amazing, spectacular even!" Peter was trying too hard and it was painful obvious.

Ava didn't turn around and just focused on cleaning the ladle. She had already cleaned it three times but she would keep cleaning it until Peter left the kitchen. She didn't think she could face him right now.

Peter ran an hand through his hair and racked his bran for something to stay. Sure quips come to him like breathing but when he had something important to say he just couldn't find the words.

"The stew tastes great Ava and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have horsed around like that and touched you in the way I did."

"I get it, it was just an accident."

"No! I mean yes but not totally." Peter let out a frustrated sigh as he struggled explain himself. If he couldn't be nuanced then he'd just have to be honest. "It was in accident in that I didn't intent for it to happen but not in the way that I'm ashamed of it happening. Ava, what I want to apologize for is not asking you first before I touched you like that. For that I'm sorry, It was very wrong of me."

"Next time think about that before you just start pawing on a girl!" Ava snapped at Peter while looking as fearsome as a tigress.

Fighting and grappling when they spar as Spider-man and White Tiger was on thing but as Peter and Ava different rules applied. He knew that now.

Peter felt about as tall as a house spider Ava just crushed underfoot. He looked so distraught that she couldn't help but feel for him. If anything Ava had a problem feeling to much for Peter. She also saw that he had some stew on his face, just in the corner of his mouth.

"You have some stew on your face." Ava said calming down and pointing to the spot on his face.

"Where?" Peter asked trying to clean up by rubbing the wrong side of his face.

"Stand still and I'll get it."

Ava licked her thumb and rubbed the stew spot off Peter's face. Once again having her so close to him felt so right. "Ava…?"

"Yes."

"Would it alright if I hugged you right now."

"Only if you do it properly this time."

Peter slowly warped his arms around Ava as she let herself lean into him embrace. His fingers creased her face before running through her rich dark hair. The silent longing in Peter's eyes gave Ava all the permission she needed and she kissed him for the first time. Ava's soft sweet lips parted as Peter kissed her deeply.

That was when they heard the back door open and May walked in with an arm full of groceries.

"Sorry, it took longer then I thought." May said as she set the groceries down and saw Peter and Ava not hugging and kissing but just standing several feet apart and looking suspicious as hell. "Peter would you stop pestering Ava and go wash up for dinner."

"We weren't! I mean, I wasn't pestering Ava."

"Well if your not helping then your pestering so out with you."

Peter and Ava shared one more not too subtle look of longing before he left.

Now the Peter was out of the room Ava fixed May with her best glare. "How much did you see?"

May just smiled knowingly. "I saw everything after the ladle hit the floor."

Ava buried her head in her arms and wished she could disappear. "Ms Parker I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

May pulled Ava's hand down from her face so they could talk. "It's fine. Truth be told I like you Ava and more then that I trust you with Peter. He's very sensitive but not always honest with his feelings so please be patient with him."

"Yes, I understand but I don't think you'll have to worry about us. That just kind of happened."

May remembered how being young and in love could make things like that just kind of happen. "Honesty now that it's just us girls here. Am I going to have to do bed checks at night or padlock Peter's door?"

'Not unless you want to catch us all running out in the dead of night to save the world.' Ava thought sarcastically.

When she didn't answer right away May gave Ava a more appraising hard look. Unable to deal with it Ava cracked like an egg.

"There's nothing for you to worry about Ms Parker. Peter and I my be reckless at times but were both very safe and well protected when it counts."

May then hugged Ava reassuringly. "I'm glad to hear you say that you and Peter are both being safe and responsible. It also make's me feel closer to you knowing that you trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Ava didn't know what to say. She was just happy May didn't know about her and Peter's other lives as superheroes.

Ava went to take her pot of beef stew off the hot stove to set it aside.

"Ava I know I'm not your mother or guardian but if you ever need your prescription refilled I'll be happy to help you with that."

"My prescription for what?"

"For your birth control pills or do you and Peter us condoms."

The pot of stew Ava was holding slipped from her numb fingers and crashed to the floor.

Ava thought May was talking about her and Peter being safe when they fight super villains. May was really asking about was what kind of protection Ava and Peter use when she thought they were having sex.

The real answer is none because they haven't.

"I guess we'll be ordering pizza again tonight." May said as she looked at the mess of stew on the floor. "Ava, I'm going to find out what kind of toppings the boys want. Would you be a dear a clean up the kitchen floor?"

May didn't even pay the stunned Ava a second glance as she left to start ordering pizza.

In a weird way it made senses. With all of their late night coming and going to fight evil and long mornings just wiped out from lack of sleep what was Aunt May to think? Not that Peter and Ava were crime fighters but that they were having a hidden sexual relationship. The part that was most surprising was that May was seemingly okay with that idea as long as Peter and Ava used protection.

'Maybe it's kind of obvious that I like Peter more then a little. After all May did just catch us making out in the kitchen but that's a long way from what she was thinking? She even seemed to be okay with the idea of me and her nephew doing that.'

The more Ava thought about it the more she wondered what it would be like if she and Peter really did do those kind of things. What it would feel like if Peter made love to her.

It was enough to get Ava's adolescent-girl-sense tingling.

-end-

This was my second Spider/Tiger Fanfic and if I'm honest at times it feels like the same set up from the first one I did. Only I swapped out Nick Fury for Aunt May.

This is only going to be a one shoot but somehow I like the idea of Aunt May trying to set Ava and Peter up as a couple. Now that there all under one roof I can't help but think what other kinds of trouble could our two superheroes get into.

Like what would happen if Peter walked in on Ava in the shower? That could quickly head to the Not Safe For Work Zone.

As always please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
